


Ever After

by AutumnBlueWylde



Series: The Great Escape [1]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6852148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnBlueWylde/pseuds/AutumnBlueWylde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post TRK so some spoilers.<br/>I couldn't accept that it just ended without going more into Adam and Ronan.<br/>So here is how I envision it carrying on.</p><p>Also, I'm not American. I suck at geography even for my own country. So if anything is off geographically, blame Google. Thanks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. California

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Adam got into Stanford.  
> Yay Adam.

Adam put the finishing touch on his desk; a photo taken by Calla in August of him, Blue, Gansey and Ronan. Henry Cheng had been there too but hadnt wanted to impose. Besides, he, Gansey and Blue were off making their own memories and photos.  
Adam was here, at Stanford on a full scholarship, having graduated from Aglionby the previous June.  
The room was his own. Double bed. En-suite. Bigger than what he'd had at St. Agnes' (not that he wasn't grateful for that space.) But he had a shared kitchen and sofa area, aswell as 24 hour access to this building's large common room, fully equipt with drinks and snack machines, a microwave, fridge/freezer and a home cinema system with 2 different game consoles.  
It was quiet but he was sure that would change in the weeks to come. He was the first(ish) to move into the dorms. Certainly the first on this floor.

After finding his cell and tucking it neatly into the pocket of his jeans, he decided to explore his new home. Home for the next four years. First, he headed into the canteen and helped himself to a coffee.  
On his way out, he nodded, friendly, at two other new students. He knew they were new because they had the same look of awe etched on their faces that Adam knew he must have on his.  
The campus was incredible, and it was equally remarkable to be in a wide open space, full of trees, and insects and running water (even if it was just the quad, and the water was just a fountain) and not feel like he owed everything a favour.  
In the distance, near the main road leading up to the campus, a raven croaked loudly, and another responded. Adam jolted slightly. He almost thought back to the day Gansey died (again) but he pushed it far back into his mind, and decided to text Ronan.

'I'm here. Settled. Classes dont start til the 20th if you want to visit.'

He knew California was a fair distance away, and Ronan didnt like leaving the Barns, but he thought he'd ask anyway.  
They had hugged when Adam had left, in the airport. He'd hugged all of them. Blue had pretended she wasn't sad, like Gansey, but she scowled at the floor, hugged him just a little too tight, and threatened his manhood if he didn't let them know when he landed. Whereas Gansey overcompensated with eager politeness, and an inability to stop talking, offering to carry Adams bags, to send him emails of anything he might see online of fun things at Stanford, knowing full well, Adam would already know about them. Ronan, just hugged him. They hadn't talked about everything at the Barns, and Adam hadn't mentioned his fathers sly comment from when he borrowed the BMW to go tell his parents he was leaving for college.

He slouched against a tree, allowing it to bear his weight as he slid beneath its shade. Leaning against the cool, smooth bark, breathing in its oaky scent, just enjoying it without feeling the need to have a conversation with it.

His cell buzzed in his hand (Ganseys old one, he'd gotten a new iPhone as a graduation gift from Helen. So he insisted Adam take his old Android since it would only be binned anyway) as he sipped his coffee.

Ronan

His thumb hovered, pensively, over the 'open' icon, as he considered, briefly, what the reply might be.

'fuck it why not'

Was the actual reponse. His tummy fluttered in a rather odd way that went right down to his feet as he tapped out his reply.

'Awesome...'

He considered, then, if 'awesome' was too eager. Then felt immediately ridiculous. Before that night, they had been friends. Best friends. They hadnt seen eachother in a week, the longest any of them had been apart since that day Gansey had broken down and Adam just happened to be cycling by.

Eager was appropriate. He continued his reply:

'Awesome, my dorm building is the second as you come onto campus. Floor 3, room 7.'

Ronan's reply was instant.

'cool'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually have a lot of this done, but Im not entirely happy with how it looks right now. Uploads will be sporadic, but a lot will be posted tonight.


	2. The Barns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ronan finds somewhere to leave Chainsaw while he makes last minute plans to fly out to California

Ronan still hated his phone. But now, since he couldn't just drive five minutes to pick up Parrish, or even Blue. And he no longer lived with Gansey, and Noah was gone, really gone, his cell became a begrudged necessity if he wanted to keep his friends.  
To be honest, he wasn't expecting to hear from Mr Fancy Pants Stanford Parrish, much less an invitation to visit, but it was a nice surprise. He was happy that no one was around to see the goofy look on his face. Especially Adam.

He slid off from the roof of the BMW, where, before Adam had texted him, he was watching Chainsaw fly in circles.  
"KERAH!" she screamed at him when she realised she was no longer the main focal point of his attention. She swooped down into the car when he clucked his tongue at her.

Ronan drove back up to his home, through the winding forest. When he arrived back, he almost sprinted through the house as he hurriedly packed some clothes, toiletries, his passport, and a seperate bag for Chainsaw with her toys and one of his Aglionby sweaters for her to nest in. Then he bailed back to the car, he purchased tickets for the next flight to California on his phone, and burnt rubber as he wheelspinned out of his driveway, towards 300 Fox Way.

****************************************************

Calla glowered at Ronan.

"WHAT?!" she screeched at his bizzare request.

"It'll only be for a week" he said around a mouthful of his leather wristbands.

Maura had come to the front step, having heard Calla's mental breakdown, wanting to find out what was going on.  
"What on earth is happening here? Calla? Ronan?" her gaze shifting between the two equally agressive people accordingly.

"Ask him." Calla growled as she shoved a finger in his direction, her wooden and metal bangles clattering around her wrist as she did. Ronan thought the noise would be a good intro to a Drum and Bass tune, but kept that to himself. Calla then span on her heel, making all of her jewellery jangle, and stormed back into the house, muttering profanities and something about needing a drink or 10.

Maura was staring sideways at Ronan when he realised she was waiting for an explanation for Calla's explosion.

"Oh," he started "uh, can I keep Chainsaw here for a week?" He lifted the rucksack he'd had slung over his shoulder towards Maura, "I have her food and sh-stuff for her. Just with Parrish gone and everyone else leaving in a couple days, there's no one to look after her and I can't exactly get her on a plane."

The events surrounding Ganseys second death, including the Demon's attempt to murder Ronan, both by trying to Unmake him and by using Adam as a vessel, had changed Ronan. He'd softened. He wasn't completely hard edges and razorblades anymore. Maura noticed.

"Sure." Was Maura's answer, provoking Calla to stick her head around the kitchen door at the other end of the hall way and spit out another "WHAT?!" with Gwenllian twirling and singing something about trees and ponds around her and out into the front garden, where she promptly stopped, poked Ronan, then carried on around the back of the house. Chainsaw would love her. "Just a week though?" prompted Maura.

"Til the 21st. Yeah."

"Okay. I guess you're leaving her here now?"

"Please" Maura shrugged a yes and Ronan whistled between his teeth at the car parked at the end of the driveway. At once, the huge black bird flew out of the open window to come and land on his arm, peering into the house with her head cocked. Ronan ran two fingers down her spine and she closed her eyes. He gave another, longer whistle, and she glided into the house, perching on a kitchen chair. Calla jumped, once more causing her necklaces, earrings and bracelets to create a metallic-wooden jingle.

"Thanks." He said. Maura turned her amused gaze from Calla to acknowledge this boys gratitude, "my plane is in like," he checked his watch, " a couple hours, so I'm going to leave. Thanks, again." He said as he started towards his preternaturally charcoal coloured car.

Maura waved. "Say hi to Adam." Then she was back in the house. Door closed. Calla screaming. Gwenllian singing. Orla dropping the curtains in the front upstairs bedroom, clearly annoyed that the display on the front lawn had caused Calla to disturb what very little quiet there was in that house. Ronan was annoyed that Maura knew. He was careful not to mention anything about him or where he was going, but she's psychic. Of course she knew.

Still, he scowled as he climbed into the now Ravenless BMW. He gritted his teeth. He wasn't nervous, he tried to convince himself. He turned the key and drove off, once again, spinning the wheels against the tarmac, leaving 300 Fox Way in his rearview mirror.

He headed to Monmouth to ask Gansey for a favour, then immediately returned to the road.

The drive took too long, but he got there. He parked, then paid for the privellege. He entered the terminal building, checked in, all of his luggage in a carry on. He watied. He bought a coffee. He waited and drank his coffee. Then he heard the first call for boarding his flight.

Ronan Lynch didn't like to admit it, but he hated flying. The stewardess directed him to his seat, he launched his duffel bag into the overhead compartment, put in his headphones and played a game on a handheld console, not acknowledging when someone sat next to him, or when they fell asleep. He even ignored the stewardess bringing around the food trolley. He just wanted off the plane.

Eventually, they landed. He'd completed most of his game. He'd get another for the return flight. He went and rented a car, using a dreamt ID that said his name was Robin Linch. Close enough, at least it said he was 22, and the picture was definitely him, scowling at the camera in that trademark Ronan Lynch way.

He'd never been to California and he couldn't quite believe that Parrish had made it out there before him.


	3. Fall Out Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam gets a surprise guest. Sort of.

Adam had settled in for the evening. He was listening to music on his little stereo that came with the room, probably left by a student the previous year, and reading the community guidelines that had been left outside his, and everyone else's, door while he was out exploring the campus. He'd found the library and one of the bulidings where he'd be listening to lectures, as well as a coffee shop away from the canteen's crap instant coffee. More people had arrived in his building, on his floor, while he was gone too.

There was a knock at the door. Adam put the leaflet down, and pushed himself off the bed, then turned down the stereo. He pondered about who it could be as he walked to the door. It was probably the DA, or the new neighbours looking to make friends. Or maybe one of the guys he had seen on the quad earlier, stinking of patchouli and marajuana smoke, hoping to score at one of the very few occupied rooms. He slapped on a smile as he reached for the handle, and prepared to disapoint a hippy kid.

What he saw on the other side of his door was not the advisor, or neighbours or even the patchouli kids looking for weed.  
It was Ronan.

Scowly, hard edged, razor sharp Ronan. But softer. Ish. He could have only flown here in this time, and he hated flying (Adam realised this when Gansey made them watch a documentary about a plane that went down, inexplicably, in the 80's. Ronan's jaw tightened and untightened throughout the whole thing. He grimaced and looked away when they showed a reconstruction of the engine catching fire), so his edges had sharpened again. His jaw set in contempt. Teeth sort of bared. Head cleanly and very recently shaved. He rubbed his had around the back of his skull as he entered the room and dropped his luggage.

"Parrish." He nodded his hello.

Adam was slightly dumbfounded but managed to get "Lynch" past his stunned lips by way of response. Ronan was turning the music back up.

"What the hell is this?" Ronan tried to place the lyrics, but it was some pop punk band, Ronan had never liked pop punk.  
Adam blinked, still unbelieving of Ronans sudden presence in his room. "It's, uh, Fall Out Boy."

Ronan barked a quick laugh, "Well shit, Parrish." He stood abrubtly, stalked across the room and grabbed Adams wrist as he finally closed the door, and spun him into his chest. Nose to nose. Ronan, only inches taller, breathed hard onto Adams face in anticipation. Adams hands, snaked around Ronans back as Ronans slid into Adams hair, (he'd recently had a proper hair cut. Not some half assed attempt in a toothpaste speckled mirror in a bathroom the size of a matchbox, a real hair cut), clutching it as Adam closed the distance between their lips.

Hungry for eachother, starving, they pressed themselves together. Hands on backs, in hair, exploring ribs, the slight curves at the bottom of their back where it becomes ass. Hands around necks. Fingers tracing collarbones and jaws. Hands in hands. Not letting go. Even after they were satisfied that their hunger for eachother was sated. Even after their mouths parted, their fingers remained entwined, as Ronan rested his forehead on Adams, smiling the same goofy smile he'd had earlier that morning when he got that text. His edges all dissolved, reminding Adam of the long haired boy in the photos at the barns, just older. Less hair. Adam was flushed and exhillerated. He never wanted it to end.

"At least the bed is a double" Ronan whispered into Adams ear, a breathy half laugh. He didn't expect any more than what was already happening between them, but he flat out refused to sleep on the floor. Even though he'd never shared a bed before, but then again, neither had Adam.

******************************************************

After having stood, hands held, for a few more minutes, the decided to make use of the fact that the dorm buliding's common room and its projector screen wouldn't be living up to it's full potential, and went down to watch some gruesome film, where someone died in a different but equally brutal way, every ten minutes, because, as the film said, you can't escape death. They knew better.

Ronan sprawled on the couch, Adam on a beanbag infront of him, Ronans arm draped over Adams shoulder.  
Part way through the film, more students joined them. Adam gave up his bean bag for a girl in pink leopard print pyjamas, she motioned for her two friends, in similarly patterned pyjamas to come over and join them on the other two beanbags in front of the sofa that Adam and Ronan were now sharing. Quite happily.

By the time the film had finished, there were eight of them in the common room. Adam and Ronan, the three pyjama girls; Kathryn with the long raven hair and storm cloud eyes, Viktorija, who preferred Tori, and Autumn, who had dyed green hair and was clearly too high to function, and three guys with a bottle of whiskey and a few 6 packs, willing to share. Niko, with the slight greek accent, dark hair and eyes. Paul who was English and flirting with Tori, and Phil. Better known as Lip, also too high to function.

Suddenly it was 2am and they were all high or tipsy.

Adam decided to call it a night, and was shocked when Ronan immediately stood to follow him, leaving the others dancing and laughing to the Murder Squash song that Ronan had insisted Niko buy on iTunes and play through the common rooms sound system.

On the way back to the room, Adam realized 2 things. One, that he'd never seen Ronan as a cheery drunk, and two, that he himself had never had more than 3 glasses of champagne, even then, it may not have been champagne. He stops thinking. Mostly because his head is all buzzy, and just moves to the music he could still hear coming from the room behind them. With it being the Murder Squash song, he was all fists and knees being swung through the air and some words escaped his mouth in fractured verses.

Ronan thought this was hilarious, and decided to put his damn phone to good use, and filmed Adam while he was still dancing, sort of, and singing, sort of, and carried on as they got to the stairs and Adam decided that, being drunk, he'd have to crawl up the stairs, commando style. Ronan then recorded a message, and sent it to Gansey, realising fully that it would be 5 am back in Henrietta, but he figured Gansey'd watch it when he woke up. He probably wouldn't find it all that amusing, but Blue and Cheng definitely would.

They finally stumbled into Adam's room. Ronan had left the shorts he usually sleeps in on the back of the chair near Adams desk before they had gone downstairs. Adam was already in his grease stained old sweatpants by the time Ronan had gotten his shirt and cargo pants off. The amount of times they had been around eachother in just their boxers or just shirtless, in sports at Aglionby, after the cave excursions back at Monmouth, early mornings before school at St Agnes, didn't seem to matter now, it was weird. Not awkward, just strange. Before, Ronan had obviously noticed Adam's lack of full muscle definition, the 'v' on his hips, pointing towards his boxers, his wiryness, his long torso, and longer limbs, the lack of body hair but now, it was different.  
Of course, Adam had noticed Ronan's build. Muscular without being over built or veiny. Lithe without being too skinny, the smattering of hair on his chest and leading down from his belly button like a pathway towards treasure on a map.

Now, both boys just stared at each other. Adam blushed. Ronan turned away, then looked back, worrying his bottom lip with his top teeth. He stumbled in the partial darkness to where Adam was standing by the bed, took his hand in his, kissed his fingers, his palm, the veins on his wrist, then dropped his arm, and very lightly, kissed his mouth.

Adam was still during all of this. Scared of startling Ronan with sudden, drunk, loud movements. Ronan sighed. Not a sigh of exasperation, but of content, then climbed into the bed.

Adam slid under the covers, as well as one can slide whilst intoxicated, to be next to Ronan. He closed his eyes, but opened them again and smiled when he felt Ronan's arm slide over his waist. He turned to face away from Ronan, who then tried to remove his arm, feeling rejected, but Adam took his arm, and held it against his chest as he moved into the space Ronan had carved out with his own body. Ronan pulled Adam closer to him, one arm under his neck, the other holding Adam to himself while he breathed him in. That's how they fell asleep. Ronan lightly snoring against Adam's ear, Adam smiling. It's also how they woke the next morning.


	4. Kissable King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Insight into how Blue and Gansey may have carried on post TRK

Blue couldn't very well turn down the trip. It was paid for. Tickets presented to her in a purple envelope on her birthday. Along with at least a dozen other brightly wrapped packages containing clothes, swimwear and a brand new mobile phone. Courtesy of President Mobile Phone himself, her magnificently kissable King: Gansey. Aswell as a pair of Dr Martens from Ronan and a book about a teenage wizard in Britain from Adam.

It wasnt really her birthday. They decided to celebrate before Adam left for college.  
But she was annoyed, they'd tricked her. Used her birthday to give her something she'd wanted to earn. But Maura had reminded her that all the shifts at Ninos over about 18 months wouldn't have paid for the flights out to Venezuela, so that calmed her rage.

Better still, the night of the celebration, having left Fox Way to spend the evening with her King and his beloved court, including newly appointed Henry Cheng, she knew she could kiss her true love, and not kill him. Not again.  
They had spent countless nights up in the mountains, under the stars, where he didn't need to beg for her kisses. They would lie on the hood of The Pig, propped up on elbows, facing eachother. Gansey pushing her hair out of her face, she'd let it grow out a bit, and was now considerably less spiky. And he'd just look at her, his Queen. His strange, lovely Blue, who would kick his ass if she ever heard him call her 'his' out loud.

This is what she was thinking about now, in the field, surrounded by wildflowers that smelled like the most expensive and lovely perfume that Calla owned. Birds flying overhead, calling directions to one another. Opal being Opal, running around in the undergrowth, bare hooved eating anything and everything that would fit in her mouth, be it a bug or a plant or a rock.  
They had gone to the Barns upon Ronans request the previous day, when he'd stopped briefly at Monmouth to ask them to make sure Opal would be okay for a week, show her real food and the shower and clothes before he got back in his beemer and sped off to the airport. Apparently he was needed at Stanford pretty sharpish. He hadn't really given them an option, more an order, but they were happy to do it.

Blue had gone home shortly after that, Gansey with her, to find Calla, comfortably full of rum and coke in the sitting/cat/sewing room, mumbling something about 'that goddamn bird' into her glass as she folded further into her seat. Gansey and Blue exchanged a look, confused. They understood when they entered the kitchen to find Gwenllian feeding a big black raven some pre cooked meat from the refridgerator. And not just any big black raven.

"Chainsaw?" Gansey and Blue said together, exchanging another look. Gwenllian flicked her eyes to them, lips curving up in a delighted smile, clearly enamoured by the bird, the absolute opposite of Calla.

"Yes," Maura sighed from the table, "Chainsaw." She laid her arms across eachother on the table infront of her and rested her forehead on them briefly before filling them in on the past few hours. She explained that since Ronan had driven off, Calla had lost her mind, mostly because of the fact she now had to live in an aviary for a week, but also because Gwenllian wouldn't stop singing about the stupid animal. Calla, in place of her marbles, had found a large bottle of rum and made everyone cocktails, much to Maura and Jimi's delight, then proceeded to drink all three drinks, much to Maura and Jimi's despair. Chainsaw had then noticed Ronan wasn't back and went berserk. Flapping and screaming. Maura and Jimi and even Orla spent the best part of 2 hours trying to coax her out of the chimney breast, until Gwenllian came in from the garden, singing (surprise surprise) and Chainsaw flew right back out, onto Gwenllian's shoulder, where she still resides, next to the open fridge, the fact of which, Blue used to her advantage to ger herself and Gansey each a yoghurt, he only ate the fruit at the bottom, she only ate the yoghurt, it worked out. They'd only gone back to pick up Blue's work uniform, and to finish her packing.

Two days after Ronan had come to ask their help, Gansey, Blue and Henry were all due to start their cross country road trip in Ronans magic dream Camaro. Right out to California, to visit Adam. Then, 3 months from now, fly back to Hentrietta, leaving the Camaro with Adam.

Their plan was to do at least 2 touristy things in every town or city they visited. Blue's idea. Aswell as find out something interestingly historical about each state they pass through. Ganseys idea.


	5. Daisy Chains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More from Blue and Gansey

Gansey practically ripped the ear buds out of his head. Blue had let him use them to listen to a song that she had promised he 'would just love'. Her exact words, as she made her eyes big and innocent and fluttered her eyelashes at him as she put her head in his lap while he listened to the song.

"My God, Jane!" He stared down at her in utter shock and total horror. "What on earth was that?!" wondering how someone as petite and lovely as Blue, could enjoy something so horrifically savage and vulgar.

"That, my dear sweet King," she said in an over sweet tone as she hoisted herselfup on her elbows, out of his lap, to play with the grass either side of her, she turned to face him, "was A Little Piece of Heaven by Avenged Sevenfold. Didn't you just love it?" she lay back down, head back on his knees, blinking up at him, eyes the same as before, big and innocent, eyelashes all fluttery.  
"More like a huge piece of hell" he muttered as he stroked her hair, and she reached to hold his other hand. "Did Ronan show you this?" he questioned, realising that, even though they had been good friends and were now dating, he knew nothing of her taste in music. Ronan always had dominion over any and all music equiptment when they all hung out, and when it was just them, they were in the Pig, and even though Ronans copy was good, it was too good. The radio was still broken.

"No, actually," she ran her finger up and down his arm, tracing the fine hairs, "but he would probably enjoy it. Adam definitly wouldn't."

He breathed a half chuckle, watching Opal, "I'd rather think not". Gansey was then reminded of the video he'd been sent at 5 that morning. He tapped Blue's forehead with his index finger, she scrunched her nose and swatted at his hand as he used the other to find the footage on his cell.

"What?" She asked with feigned annoyance. Really, she liked when he touched her, a stark contrast to their first encounter, she nearly punched him in the head when she spun round that first night at Ninos. It was only because she remembered that she was at work that he didn't get a mouthful of her fist.

He passed her the phone, video already playing. She sat up again, leaned her head on Gansey's shoulder while he picked at the daisies next to him, and she watched as Adam started throwing punches at ghosts and kicking at nothing, all while singing along to the Murder Squash song that was being played in the back ground. 

Gansey had watched it when he first recieved it, at five in the goddamn morning. His phone buzzed under his pillow, woke him, the early morning light barely pentrating his new curtains. Curtains made nessacary by Blue, because she could never sleep with the street light directly outside his window. Although, when she stayed, he slept in Ronans old room, or on the couch, out of respect for the fact Blue clearly was ready for anything more than the occasional make out session or hand holding, not that she'd said anything, but he just knew. He didnt mind. He just enjoyed her being there. Last thing at night, first thing in the morning. He'd watched the video, barely, through narrowed eyes, blinded by the phone screen, the sound turned down. He'd smiled when it ended, and fell straight back asleep with the phone in his hand, his insomnia no longer an issue with the fact school had finished, he didnt have to hide Blue, and his search for Glendower was over.

Blue shook so hard from laughing at Adams antics that she nearly fell from Ganseys shoulder. Which made Gansey smile, her smile, care free. Genuine happiness.

"On and on and on!!" was shoved through the speakers in a tinny cry from Adams mouth as they watched him crawl up some stairs. Blue had tears in her eyes. Eyes, Gansey had just noticed, were framed with smudgy black lines, make up that had faded slightly with the long day and the sun. The audio changed then, to Ronan.

"Gansey. Sargent. Probably Cheng. I broke Parrish"

His words were slightly slurred, it was apparent that the pair had been drinking. The screen cut to black as Blue wiped her eyes and cheeks with her sleeve, still giggling. "Ive never seen Adam drunk before" she remarked as Gansey hmm'd an agreement through a smile, but before he could say anything, she carried on talking, "and, Ronan is a sneaky bastard. Saying he was going to check out a college."

"Not exactly a lie, Jane"

"Yeah but he's out there, drinking! And, he said it himself, he broke Adam."

Not that she could really be mad. A smile played at the corner of her lips. She could never picture a time where Ronan was a happy drunk. Until now. Neither could Gansey.

Just as Blue lay her head back on Gansey's lap, he'd barely started stroking her hair back off her face again when Opal screamed past, something in her hands. Blue was on her feet chasing her before Gansey had really registered the situation. Much to Gansey's surprise though, Blue had tackled Opal, causing her to spill the contents of her hands all over the grass as she squealed and cackled in sheer joy at the thrill of being hurled through the air by a five foot two girl in a dress that used to be four seperate garments, and no shoes. Blue shifted off from on top of Opal who was still laughing wildly, and spread herself out on the grass. Gansey came over and grabbed her wrist, hoisting her up.

Blue dusted herself down, then turned to pull Opal up, she refused, pouting. Gansey tried. Failed. So they both sat down with Opal and Blue taught them how to make daisy chains. Opal got the hang of ripping the flowers out of the ground. She trapsed all over the filed and brought the couple back hundreds of the little white and yellow things. However, when it came down to actually making the links for chaining the flowers, she struggled. She got frustrated, distracted and bored. Gansey also struggled, which frustrated him because he was usually so good at things, and had a knack for getting things first time, but he   
perservered and managed 3 or 4 relatively okay chains.

The sun was low in the sky when they finally got Opal back into the house. She exhausted herself chasing butterflies while Blue and Gansey finished making daisy chains, she curled up next to Blue, who let Gansey finish the last chain while she patted Opal's head. Gansey picked the sleeping hooved girl up, she mumbled something sleepily incoherent and drifted straight back off, and slept the whole way into the house, up the stairs and into her bed. Ronan put her in Declan's old room, because it had its own bathroom. 

Before they'd gone out on the field, they'd spent the morning showing Opal how to make toast and cereal. She loves coco pops and nutella. So that's better than rocks and spoons, at least.

Opening the passenger side door to The Pig, and getting into the car Blue said, "I've never seen Adam so happy." Gansey slid into his seat behind the wheel. She carried on, "Or Ronan, but he's been weird since the day of the BBQ" she gestured to the house, she was reffering to Declan and Matthews unofficial leaving party. The last normal day before Gansey died, again, the day Ronan and Adam kissed. Gansey rubbed his thumb over his bottom lip. 

Blue didn't know. Gansey thought Ronan had told her when they were talking. Shit. Gansey rarely swore, even thinking, but it was appropriate.

He started the car. Blue was eyeing him. She knew something was up. Shit. He started down the driveway. Eyes dead on the road. She hadn't stopped staring him down, she carried on right down the drive onto the main highway.

He finally broke the silence, and her death stare about 15 minutes into the drive. "I thought you knew" he said in a small voice that wasn't quite a whisper. He kept his eyes on the road, knuckles white and shiny with how tight he was gripping the steering wheel. Blue's eyes narrowed.

"Knew what, Gansey?"

"About that night. When You and Lynch were in the kitchen. I thought he told you. I never said anything, it's not our place to discuss the..."

"Jesus Gansey, is there a point to this nonsensical ramble?"

"Right. Yes. Well. See the thing is, that night. Uh. Um"

She was really getting annoyed now, and it was starting to upset Gansey because he didn't want her annoyed, so he just said it. 

"Ronan kissed Adam."

He stopped the car. They were back at Fox Way now. Blue just stared. Mouth agog. "Excuse me?" The engine was off. Gansey just stared at her and sort of shrugged. She kept staring, mouth still open, anticipating words that just wouldn't come. Then Gansey managed to render her even more speechless.

"Adam kissed him back" he took the key out of the ignition and started for the door, Blue spluttering, searching for words as she climbed out the other side. She leaned on the roof of the Camaro, door still open, so did Gansey, keys still in his hand, he leaned across his arm, waiting for her to say something, but she just stared up, then back at him, starting to make the shape of a 'w' with her mouth, but abandoned it before any sound made it past her lips. She shut the door and headed towards the blue house. Gansey just followed her.


	6. The Hangover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Adam and Ronan

Light streamed through the window, directly onto Adam's face through the small gap in the curtains that he had almost closed before Ronan showed up. He winced. Rubbed his hand across his eyes and ran his tonuge across his teeth after smacking his lips together.

"Did I eat a bag of sand at some point last night?" He croaked, to no one in particular, but Ronan answered anyway, holding himself up behind Adam on his elbow, leaning over his neck.

"No," he traced Adam's jaw with his own lips, "But you did drink someone elses whiskey" Adam just groaned. Then turned onto his back. Forearm covering his eyes. Ronan still at his ear. He'd left his window open. Magpies were laughing in the trees outside his window. The sun was low and bright. It was early. Too early.

"What time is it?" Adam whined. Ronan checked his watch, his turn to groan, he dragged his hand down his face, then threw himself into the pillows behind Adam.

"It's 8!" is what Ronan growled, but since it was into bedding and not towards Adam, it sounded more like "effs uht" Which required Adam to request that Ronan repeat his muffled outcry. Ronan complied.

"That's too early. Even for me. I dont have to work anymore. Why am I not asleep? My head is going to pop. I don't even have a class yet! What is that smell?" Every word out of his mouth was semi hysterical up to the point of wondering about the aroma currently floating around nostrils. It seemed to have come from outside.

"Is that," Ronan sniffed, and walked to the window, "Is that, barbecue?" His face looked vaguely confused and pretty disgusted.  
"What?" Adam found himself lost for words again. Ronan found them for him.

"Who the fuck has a barbecue at 8oclock on a tuesday morning?" He started back to the bed, and climbed in, yawning.  
"I don't know." Adam yawned back, allowing himself to once more be folded into Ronan's arms, and drifting back to sleep.  
Ronan smiled. A real smile. Even if it was slight. There was no venom in the shape. No malice. No hatred. He was happy in this moment. Knowing Adam was safe, here with him. Sleeping. Snoring ever so softly. Eyes dancing behind his lids. He listened to the rhythm of Adam's breathing, his own matched it naturally as he, too, fell straight back into a deliciously dreamless slumber.

******************************************

It was 1pm before Adam woke up properly. He'd rolled over, into the space Ronan had left behind when he went to get a shower, the covers still smelled like his aftershave. It was some expensive one he didn't know the name of. It was subtle and musky, the total opposite of what people expected Ronan to wear. Adam loved it, he wanted to wrap the duvet around his head and breathe it all in until it was gone.

Ronan came out of the bathroom, towel low around his hips, to see Adam starfished across the bed, face down, nose smushed into the pillow Ronan had used last night. An amused look crossed Ronan's face as he cleared his throat. Adam lifted his head, slightly, and grunted, "What?"

Ronan contiued to stand there, staring at Adam in silence, until the boy burrito'd in the quilt, face smooshed into the pillows, turned over to fully acknowledge him.

"What?" Adam repeated, sitting up, still wrapped in the covers

"Are you actually getting up any time soon?" Ronan raised an eyebrow, mock annoyance in his voice.

"Why?" Adam swung his legs over the edge of the bed, and was crossing the room to the bathroom, "Did you have a plan for today?" he leaned in the door frame, waiting for Ronan's answer before he shut himself in there to get washed and dressed. He didn't answer. Just raised his eyebrows in suggestion and went to undo his towel. Before Adam saw anything, he shut the door and reached for his toothbrush. When he returned, fully washed and dressed, Ronan was slouched in the chair, heavy booted feet kicked up on the desk, in that arrogant way only Ronan Lynch was capable of getting away with, swinging the keys of the rental round his index finger. He pushed himself up and went for the front door, Adam just decided to follow. It's not like he wasn't used to Ronan being like this. He's an enigma, after all.

They were halfway across the quad, towards the carpark, when they found the source of the barbecue, some of the Frat houses were trying to recruit possible new pledges and at least four of the booths had a grill going. Adam pointed this out and Ronan felt the need to say, very loudly, "Yeah, but at 8 oClock in the fucking morning?" gaining the attention of a few disgruntled staff members and the approving stares of a few of, what Adam assumed would be, the rowdier Fraternity's members. Some of the staff members clucked their disapprovel of Ronan's language, naturally, Ronan snarled at them, looking as intimidating as ever in all black, his tattoo snaking around his neck and shoulders where they were left bare from the wife beater he insisted on wearing. There was nothing left of the boy who cuddled Adam to sleep last night, who coaxed him back to sleep that morning. The Real Ronan. No. The mask was well and truly back on. Laced up with the heavy boots, and less likely to fall off.  
"So," Ronan's head snapped back to look at Adam the second he spoke, the snarl was gone, "plan?"

"Pizza?" Adam thought of Nino's. How he longed for half sausage, half avacado, even though the combination made him nauseous. He thought of Gansey, and Blue, even Henry, then Noah. His chest tightened. Everything he had done to get away from Henrietta. From the situation he was in, his parents, even from Ronan at one point. From all the judgement and patronisation. And he was homesick. What? He pushed the feeling down. Swallowed it until it filled his shoes, then he walked all over it, right to the rented Lexus.


	7. Goodbye, Fox Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gansey, Blue and Henry finish everything for their trip and get ready to leave

Gansey decided he didn't really feel all that comfortable leaving Opal behind on her own. Blue agreed with him and told him to text Declan. He agreed to come down with Matthew and stay with her until Ronan got back. "It's been a while since I've seen the old place anyway, plus Matthew misses the cows. Asleep or not." He'd said over the phone, and they'd driven down the same evening while Blue finished getting her stuff together. It was late evening when they got back to Fox Way, and they were leaving the next day. Blue decided she'd talk to Gansey about the whole "Pynch" situation when she wasn't so tired, or hungry. And Gansey decided he'd treat everyone to pizza. So they ordered a delivery from Nino's. Half sausage, half avacodo for Gansey and Blue, and a variety of different pizzas for the other half a million women in the house. They then all argued over a film to watch, Blue was too tired after having to chase Opal around a field most of the day, so was Gansey. She retreated to her room, but not before giving Gansey some pillows and a blanket so he could crash out on one of the less lumpy sofas, in one of the lesser used rooms, then she headed upstairs, and flopped onto her bed, sounds of things being blown up on the TV and Calla cackling floated up the stairs as she floated off to the land of nod.

The next morning was as busy as any other day at their blue house. Fights for the bathroom. Maura screaming at Orla to answer the phone. Blue was already up, at least an hour before anyone else. So was Gansey. Now they were drifting around, saying goodbye to every single last person in the house. Her father had even come out of the tree for long enough to say goodbye, provided Gwenllian and Chainsaw were kept well away. Calla was holed up in her room, eating burritos and drinking Manhattan cocktails. She was still annoyed by the whole Raven-in-her-living-space situation. But she'd come and said goodbye to Blue, Gansey and Henry anyway. Henry had turned up while Blue was with her dad, in the engineless dream Camaro. 

Because there was nothing where the engine should have been, they had double storage space, mostly taken up with maps and junk food or water bottles. And Blue's clothes. Gansey thought she'd packed her entire wardrobe. But, she took him upstairs after they put everything in the car, and he was proved wrong. Different coloured fabrics still pushed their way out of her closet and drawers.

When she left her room again, she let Gansey go ahead, she hesitated by her door. Looking at the canvas trees, the flowers on her closet doors, the feathers and lace hanging from her ceiling fan. She wasn't going to see this room, sleep in that bed, for another 3 months. A feeling caught in her throat and her tummy that she didn't really recognise. She was scared and excited. Up until that moment, it wasn't real. It wouldn't really happen. Last minute Maura would change her mind, and Blue would have to wave Gansey and Henry off, into a sunset the same colour as the car they drove in. But nothing went wrong. Nothing stopped her. She was going. All the way out to California.

A big grin spread right across her face. Ear to ear. She skipped down the stairs, everyone was outside the front of the house, Gansey and Henry leaning on the car. Calla still drinking something that smelled like paint stripper. Maura stood with Dean's arm around her as she struggled to fight back tears, or a smile, or the urge to tell Blue not to go, most likely it was all three. Jimi stood with Orla, who looked like she could be more bothered about the fact Blue was going. But as they walked by, Orla grabbed Blue and pulled her into a bear hug. Everyone crowded in. Calla included. And everyone hugged everyone. People from all up and down Fox Way had come out to see the kerfuffle. People who had Blue walk their dogs, people who'd recently moved into the street and old neighbours. 

Everyone moved away, Gansey, Henry and Blue were left. Gansey's hand on Blue's shoulder as they walked to the Camaro. Henry climbed into the back seat and spread himself out. Gansey stood with the drivers side door open and waved, Blue did the same on the passenger side, then they turned to eachother and smiled, then got in the car.

They drove in happy, comfortable silence for about fifteen minutes. Then Blue turned to her left and said, "So, Adam and Ronan?"

"Adam and Ronan?" Henry piped up from the back.

"Adam and Ronan." Gansey said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know these uploads are sporadic. I'm posting chapters pretty much as soon as I Write them though. But there wont be new work for a little while due to work, moving house and planning a wedding. Ah life.


	8. How things go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Ronan's week together comes to a close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a while and I'm sorry. I'm currently writing and researching for my own book. I got promoted in work, so that's taking up a lot of time.  
> This probably won't go on much longer, maybe one more chapter to just wrap things up.
> 
> Let me know what you think. ^_^
> 
> (Also, look out for other fandom cameos!)

Ronan had spotted a pizza place on his drive up to the campus. So that's where they went. It was weird. The lights didn't tinge everything a sickly green. Blue wasn't bringing them iced tea. Gansey wasn't talking their ears off about some unnatural forces, Ronan looked... well... nothing like Ronan. His mouth didn't look like it had been sliced into his face. It was a mouth. And most of all, Noah. This was the first time had allowed himself to properly think about their smudgy best friend. He stopped, mid bite of his pizza slice, and frowned towards the table.

"What's wrong?" Ronan kicked him under the table. Not hard, just enough to get his attention.

Adam swallowed his bite. "Noah." Was all he said when he met Ronan's eyes, and then he went back to frowning at the table.  
Ronan hadn't thought much about him either. As a rule, he closed himself off to his emotions. He adored Noah. Maybe not out loud, but he did. Now he frowned, and Adam spoke again. "I mean, we didn't even get to say goodbye." They ate the rest of the pizza in a melancholic silence. Drank their cokes, paid, and left.

Walking back to the rented Lexus, Adam asked Ronan "How did you get a rental anyway? You're not even 21." Ronan just tossed him the dream license from his pocket. "'Robin Linch'? I should have known." Realising it was a dreamt ID. He laughed as they got into the car, sighing as he sank into the seat. Adam passed the license back to him over the gear stick. The sun was starting to go down, there were absolutely no clouds in sight, with the exception of a few trails left by planes. The sky infront of them was on fire with all the reds and oranges painted across it. The trails streaked pink. Ronan started the car. "Where to now?"

They decided on going back to the dorm. Ronan had found some old TV series on DVD, recently (he figured they must have been his Dad's) and thought they looked like they could be funny. They went and picked up some snacks from a gas station, Adam went in while Ronan filled the car.

************************************************

While Ronan was setting up the DVD player, Adam looked at the cases. "What's this even about?" he passed the first disk to Ronan, who had his hand held out behind him in a silent demand.

"I've never watched it." He got the remote control from the side as the disk tray slid into the machine and the TV made noise, and sat down. "It's about two guys who own a book store in London, and their friend. They drink too much and end up in stupid situations."

"Huh. Okay." 

Adam was opening a bag of Doritos as two more people entered the room. A couple, Adam derived from the fact they were holding hands. A blonde girl, shortish, but not as short as Blue, and very attractive. The guy was tall. Taller than Ronan. And built. His hair was brown and just past his ears and his smile was wide. Ronan waited before pressing play, while the guy introduced them.

"Hey!" He smiled, she waved a little. "I'm Sam, this is my girlfriend," Sam gestured to the girl, "Jess." Jess smiled. "Do you mind if we join you? We only got here today and everyone seems to be off campus."

Ronan waved his hand in the air. A gesture of 'sure'. They smiled again. Sam put his hand on her lower back as they made their way over to the sofa. Adam and Ronan had occupied the bean bags, using one to hold their snacks and bottles of Coke.

The TV show actually turned out to be funny. They finished all three seasons in only a matter of hours. It was dark when Adam switched the DVD player off, tears of laughter still running down his nose. He pawed at them, sleeve over his hand. Sam and Jess had seemed to enjoy it too.

********************************************************

The rest of the week went on pretty much the same way. Ronan and Adam eating pizza or Wendy's every day, watching shitty horror films or British comedies every night. Ronan met Adam's new college friends the same time as Adam, so future visits would hold no animosity between anyone. Each night started the same. Stumble and laugh up the stairs, enter Adam's room, get ready for sleep. But, it was the getting ready where things differed, night to night.

They kissed, they held hands. Then they kissed, held hands, shoved themselves against each other trying to test the boundaries, Ronan always backed off first. Adam figured it was because he had lots of experience and didn't want to scare Adam off, but it was the opposite; Ronan was scared. Adam was, too. The last night, neither of them backed off. Ronan ripped Adam's shirt off, held him by the back of his neck and just kept kissing. His mouth. His neck, he traced Adam's collarbones with his lips as they fell to the bed. Adam sighed. Ronan didn't stop. His perfect, white teeth grazed Adam's soft skin, Adam's back arched, his stomach muscles clenching, with a need so fierce, he gripped what he could of Ronan's closely shaved skull. Then Ronan stopped. He kissed Adam's hip, then crawled back up along his side to lie with him. Next to Adam, Ronan lay back, hand behind his head, muttering to himself, Adam lay his head on Ronan's bare chest.

Ronan was slightly taken aback by this. He moved his hand from behind his head and hesitated momentarily before resting it on the spot between Adam's shoulder blades, tracing his spine.

"I have to go in the morning." Ronan whispered into the hair on the top of Adam's head, holding him tighter, then pressing his lips to the spot he'd just spoken to.

"Hmm," Adam breathed onto his chest in response. Despite the frustration of Ronan just stopping, he was almost asleep. Ronan sighed and allowed his breath to fall into step with the sleeping boy on his chest.

*****************************************

Adam woke the next afternoon. The far side of the bed, cold with abandonment. Dust motes glittering in the golden, early autumn light. He wiped the sleep from his face, and adjusted, realising; Ronan had left without saying goodbye. He checked the cell under his pillow; nothing. But there was a note on Ronan's pillow.

sorry

Adam's face fell, confused and a little hurt. No, a lot hurt. Angry. He called Ronan. Crouched at the end of the bed near where he'd put his cell on charge. No answer. Straight to voicemail. Ronan Lynch -beep-. Adam reasoned he was on the plane. So he waited until after he'd eaten. Nothing again.

He waited until the next day. Ronan would be home, settled. Back with Opal and Chainsaw. He tried before breakfast. Nothing. He had his first class. Lunch. Next class. Phone. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. For four days this was Adam's pattern. Eat, sleep, class, call, repeat. He was angry. Hurt. A little sick. Then, just exasperated. Tired. But at least he had Sam, Jess, Tori, Niko, Lip and Autumn to keep him company. And Gansey or Blue called every other day. Updating him on their trip. They'd spent 6 days in Des Moines. Blue dragged Henry and Gansey to the Pappajohn Sculpture park, then Gansey dragged them to the Blank Park zoo. Blue was less than impressed with the caged animals.

It was nearly Christmas before he heard from Ronan again, and that was only because he'd flown back to Virginia, upon Calla's request, and decided to drive up to Singer falls himself.

Ronan was in a field close to the house. Opal was running around, something that wasn't supposed to be in her mouth, was. And Ronan was chastising Chainsaw for "being a little bastard." Adam leaned on a tree and smiled at the scene, folding his arms. He shifted his legs, a branch cracked, Chainsaw's gaze snapped straight to Adam, so did Ronan's.


	9. Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ronan is shocked to see Adam suddenly at the barns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is such a short chapter. Sorry!  
> I'm not entirely happy with this but i feel like it ties some things up. But I don't know.  
> I'm going over a few things in the next chapter and editing it, so that should be up in the next week.  
> This will only have a few more chapters, I might do something for the Shiver series.

"I panicked." Was all Ronan could muster. His gaze had dropped, the initial shock of seeing Adam, just standing there, had worn off, and now Ronan was more interested in what was on the ground next to his scuffed boot; there wasn't even much there. It was quite obviously the patch he always stood on when out there with Opal and Chainsaw.

Adam stayed leaning on the tree, arms still crossed, eyes still on Ronan. The boy in front of him looked shy and pained. Adam wasn't angry at him. Just confused. "Panicked. Okay." He uncrossed his arms. The ground crunched beneath his feet, leaves crisp and grass dry with the promise of snow, as he walked over to Ronan. Adam took his chin and made him look into his eyes. He went to kiss Ronan, but then smacked his arm instead.

"What the fuck, Parrish?" Ronan stepped back.

"You could have called. Or texted. Or emailed. Or sent Chainsaw with a goddamn note." Adam was angry, he realised as he gestured at the raven. Opal had stopped, whatever had been in her mouth was now at her hooves, a dribbly mess. She looked as confused as Adam and as hurt as Ronan. She hid behind Ronan's legs. He reached to pat her head to comfort her, she still clung to his jeans.

Ronan scrubbed his hand over the back of his perpetually shaved head. Leather wristbands trying to slide to his elbow. "You're right." He sighed, dropped his hand and looked to Adam. "You're right. I was scared of everything that was happening. And I panicked. I'm sorry."

Adam was speechless. He didn't know what he was expecting, but it sure wasn't an apology. Not from Ronan Lynch. So Adam just kissed him, like nothing had ever happened. Like he hadn't spent weeks waiting for a text he knew wouldn't come. Like his heart hadn't dropped through his stomach, over and over, every time he saw the note he couldn't bring himself to throw away. He kissed him so that every reason he'd ever had for loving this beautifully hostile person came rushing back into him.

By the time they finally broke apart, Opal had gone back to chewing the thing she'd had before, Adam decided it was the strap that was missing from Ronan's left boot. Ronan noticed Adam staring at the space on his shoe and just shrugged.

"How come you're back?" Ronan didn't intend to sound mean, and Adam didn't take it to be.

Adam explained how Calla had called him a week ago after realising he wouldn't want to spend Christmas with his parents, and Maura didn't want him to spend it alone on campus and both of them came to the agreement that Persephone would have wanted him there with them, especially since Blue, Gansey and Henry would be back the day after next, so it would be cool to surprise them, even though he'd only seen them 3 days ago.

They had arrived on the campus in the obscenely orange Camaro in true Gansey fashion. Blue was in charge of the music, and it was loud. Students walking across the quad stopped to look. Adam had been walking with Niko, Lip and Tori (they all had the same Psych class) and his mood had suddenly lifted. Blue was the first out, running toward Adam before Gansey had even killed the engine. His three new friends stared, open mouthed, at the short girl who threw herself into Adam's arms, then stared, mouths still open, at the Camaro. The quad was suddenly very quiet without the engine and stereo roaring.

Gansey and Henry crossed the asphalt and grass, Gansey with his Kingly grin, Henry with his ever spiky hair. Blue ripped herself from Adam's arms, and grabbed Gansey's hand. With his free hand, Gansey pulled Adam into an embrace, Blue and Henry joined in.

"Uh, you guys go ahead. I'll catch up." Adam managed to say to Niko, Lip and Tori, who just waved and went ahead as the four of them pulled apart. "I thought you guys were coming next week?" Blue could barely contain her smile. Henry looked impressed with his surroundings. And Gansey just looked like Gansey, he looked at home here. As he did anywhere.

"Surprise!" Blue sang, falling into step beside Adam, who had started walking towards his lecture hall. Gansey and Henry walked either side of them. Adam was happy. But then the realisation had hit him that the one person he wanted to surprise him, hadn't. Not that he didn't love seeing these guys again, he just missed Ronan.

He hadn't allowed himself to think about it. Not since he found that note. But now, since he was so obviously not here, with them, it stung. Blue touched his arm, noticing his change in mood, and stopped him, giving him another hug.

Outside the lecture hall, he gave them directions to his room, and the canteen, and his favourite pizza place ("that isn't Nino's" he'd added when Blue made a face at him). They said their goodbyes and all went their separate ways, only to meet up again a few hours later in his room.

Before Calla had called him, he had planned on spending the Christmas holidays on campus with Niko and Paul who couldn't get flights home, and this had been what he had told Gansey, Blue and Henry when they had asked. They seemed sad because they'd be back in Henrietta by then, and they'd have liked to have seen him again, but they understood.

Calla called that night, the others had gone to get some dinner and Adam stayed in his dorm to study, he asked her not to let them know, she agreed.

Over the next four days, Adam only had 2 classes, so they spent a lot of time together, hanging out in the common room with Adam's new friends. Blue really got on with Autumn, though she didn't particularly approve of her self medicating, but adored her bright green hair. Gansey looked horrified when Blue asked her to dye hers. Adam and Henry nearly pissed themselves with laughter at his face.

On the last evening, Gansey ordered a lot of pizza. Henry and Blue were playing Mario Kart on the big screen, two small groups of people had accumulated and took sides, cheering when either took the lead, taking it in turns to play; winner stays on.  
The next morning, they had set off to explore more of California, they said their sleepy goodbyes, and Adam waved off the Camaro, its non-engine roaring as they turned off campus. There wasn't as much of an audience as there had been when they arrived.

"What happened to that Sam? From the last night I was there? Him and Jess seemed alright." Ronan asked when Adam finished explaining everything. They were walking to the garage, Adam had driven his little tricolour POS up to Singers Falls but Ronan insisted on taking the BMW to Nino's. Opal clung onto Ronan's hand, still chewing the leather strap.

"Oh," Adam started, climbing into the passenger side of Ronan's shark nosed car, he didn't really know for sure what'd happened, just hearsay and rumours from the other students, so he stuck to the most likely one, "something happened with his dad and his brother came to get him, like a week after classes started. They came back after a few days, but there was a fire on campus and they disappeared again right after it."

"Hm. Weird." Ronan was leaning into the back seat, buckling Opal into a booster seat, when he was done he started the engine. He tore out of the garage and sped down the driveway.


	10. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their plane home gets delayed, sarchengsey are left bored in the terminal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, I am so bad with geography.  
> I know Henrietta isn't a real place in West Virginia, so I picked an Airport close to Massanutten Mountain on Google. And apparently Palo Alto is the closest airport to Stanford.

Blue didn't know how she felt about airports. Gansey had left her with Henry while he went and dropped the Dream Camaro off at Adam's dorm. He wasn't in, so Gansey left the keys in an envelope in his mail box, then got a cab back to Palo Alto.

Blue was very restless. Their flight had been delayed due to a storm, and it could be 2 hours, it could be a day before they got their 3 hour flight to Shenandoah. She was staring at the ceiling, counting the tiles. She got up to 242 before a digital noise interrupted her. Gansey was playing a game on his phone next to her and Henry had curled up in the softer luggage to sleep. She groaned as she let her chin drop to touch her chest. Now she was staring at the floor tiles. She groaned again.

"What's up?" Gansey asked, not looking from his phone, he was shooting zombies. Shooting shooting shooting. Blue stared at the screen, until he realised she hadn't answered.

"I'm so bored, Gansey." She replied, still staring at his phone, even though he'd locked it.

He put his arm around her shoulder, she rested her head on his shoulder. He smelled of mint. Always mint. He had managed to get a plant just outside of Henrietta when he'd realised he'd forgotten the one his mother had gotten him. He kept his new one in the cupholder behind the gear shift. It was always watered, he'd drain the last of his water bottle in it even if he was thirsty. Blue was impressed with his diligence, to her it was endearing. It just outright irritated Henry. 

"It's only been an hour," he said, just for her, into her hair as he kissed the spot just above her temple.

The terminal was huge. Almost clinical, and tiles and waiting room benches. Everything was white, or at least shades of it. White white white. There were very few people for the same flight, so it was quiet. There was one guy reading a book that Blue recognised as one where the author enjoyed brutally murdering every character, incest and dragons. It wasn't one she had read, but she knew a lot of people who had. There was a woman drinking a coffee very loudly, this annoyed both Blue and Gansey, and they were incredibly thankful when she finally dumped the cup in the bin, Blue didn't even care that she didn't recycle it.

They passed time making paper airplanes out of magazine pages and throwing them at Henry, he didn't even flinch in his sleep. Blue snorted trying not to laugh and this made her and Gansey laugh harder. They talked about Adam and how sad he seemed, Gansey hadn't really noticed, but Blue had. "I could just punch Ronan sometimes," she had said. "Me too," Gansey had replied.  
Henry woke up about 4 hours into their wait, brushing off an entire magazine's worth of paper planes. He didn't look at all refreshed, his normally perfect hair was all off to one side, which shocked no one since he had been sleeping on a bag of dirty laundry and a linoleum floor with nothing but Blue's denim jacket to keep him warm. He checked his watch.

"Any announcements, Ganseyboy?" He yawned and stretched before heaving himself up on to the bench next to them. Blue had fallen asleep, her green crochet legginged legs stretched out on the other end of the bench, her head in Gansey's lap, he was stroking her hair and playing the zombie killing game with his free hand, the phone battery was nearly dead. Henry rested his hand on Blue's ankle, she stirred slightly.

"Not just yet," he switched from the game to a weather/news app he had running too, "but the storm has let up, so I don't think it'll be much longer."


	11. This Is a Love Song in My Own Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam finished his first year at college. A condensed summary of the past ten months.

Soft golden afternoon light poured in through the living room window and pooled on the worn green carpet. It was plush enough, once, to lose your toes in, but after years of traffic, only certain spots were now still that deep. Spots your toes couldn't find to start, let alone get lost.

Music was humming from the stereo. This is what woke Ronan. He listened to the lyrics before he opened his eyes, the smell of fresh coffee drifted past his nose. Fall Out Boy. Again. There was no mistaking the voice. God, Parrish is such an emo, Ronan thought. Though he realised the lyrics of the chourus related heavily to their current situation. He kind of liked it. Not that he'd ever admit that out loud. To anyone. Not even Adam. The living room door closed over, the couch sagged at his feet under a new weight. Ronan opened his eyes to see Adam setting two mugs on the coffee table.

"The fuck is this, Parrish?" Ronan asked, around a mouthful of coffee.

"Brazilian I think." Adam sipped his own coffee, Ronan stared, incredulous. He didn't know if Adam was being sarcastic or if he genuinely thought Ronan was talking about the coffee. He raised an eyebrow. "What?" Ronan raised the other eyebrow and gestured at the stereo. "Oh! Fall Out Boy. It's called Bang The Doldrums."

"Ah." Ronan drank all the coffee. "Fucking, brazillian?" He barked a laugh and grabbed Adam's hand to pull him closer, being careful enough to not make him spill the contents of his mug.

Ronan had a few smiles. Adam found that this one was his favourite. He wasn't afraid he'd cut himself on it.

***********************************************

It had been 10 months since Adam started college, he and Ronan were officially an item. They had talked at the dinner Maura and Calla "cooked" for their version of Christmas. Everything was bacon wrapped or drowning in butter. They couldn't move for the rest of the day. Blue managed a yoghurt and Gansey chewed a mint leaf while they all watched a movie in Blue's old bedroom.

Blue, Gansey and Henry, when they came back, had found a small apartment not far from Nino's when they came back from their trek across America, so Maura turned her old room into a living room. She kept the cardboard tree on the wall.

Adam moved into The Barns with Ronan since that's where he stayed when he came back to Henrietta. Every morning he was there, he'd watch Ronan as he made Opal breakfast. She wasn't a massive fan of actual food, she preferred to chew on rocks and leather boot straps, but she loved bacon and Cheerios, but not milk, just hand fulls of the little O's as she ran around under Ronan's feet, while he got shouty in a playful way that would make Opal squeal with laughter and she'd hide under the table until he'd pick her up, upside down, then hoist her onto Adam's lap while he plated the bacon for her.

Adam was so blissful. Even though parts of his old life would haunt him. His hearing had still not returned. Every time Ronan stood that side of him, or whispered against that ear, he winced. The memory of cracking his head came rushing back, bt would soon go when Ronan kissed him or just held him. That's not me now, he'd remind himself, that's not my life.

Sunday's were Ronan's favourite. Matthew and Declan would come down from DC, they'd go to church, then back to the Barns where Gansey, Blue and Henry would be waiting with Adam and Opal, and they'd all order pizza or chinese and watch films until they all fell asleep. Opal in Ronan's lap with her head on Adam's knee. Blue and Gansey in a comforter on the floor with Henry on Blue's shoulder.

The summer flew by. Blue, Henry and Gansey went out to Venezuela for 6 weeks at the end of August, and Adam had to go back to school, but Ronan and Opal drove out there with him. Keeping Opal entertained for just over 40 hours was difficult. Colouring books wouldn't work. They got her a handheld gaming device and that didn't work. In the end they just stocked up on lots of different things she could chew on and that kept her pretty happy until she fell asleep.

Saying goodbye to Adam was really hard. Opal wouldn't let go of his leg. Ronan found it was difficult to let go too. He pressed his face into Adam's neck, committing his smell to memory. It was no longer the motor oil and slight musk of Adam's own that Ronan had found so hot. It was an aftershave with a hint at a forest after rain, apple scented shampoo and clean clothes that Ronan had grown to love. He pulled away.

"I'm gonna miss you, you asshole."

"Wow, nice, Lynch." Adam said with a smile, "I'll miss you too." His hand was resting on Opal's head. Her lip had started wobbling, so he picked her up resting her on his hip. "You'll see me soon, Opal." He kissed her nose, she scrunched it up, then licked his nose. Adam laughed and wiped his nose with his sleeve and Ronan took Opal from Adam, then kissed his cheek.

"I love you." Ronan whispered into Adam's deaf ear.

***********************

Adam's smile was sad as he waved at the BMW pulling out of campus. He's see them again in a few weeks. Sooner if Ronan could make the day and half's drive back to California.

Back in his room, Adam took out his phone, and texted Ronan. 

i love you too :)

**Author's Note:**

> please be nice. ^_^  
> This is my first ever piece published anywhere.  
> I'm quite excited about it because it's not actually crap. I think.


End file.
